poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Later that night/FIRE!!!
Here's how the group share their stories and how the firefly fire goes in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. Ernie: Come and get it! wearing chef hat and he's rolling a cart with food on it Brian: Dude, why are you giving us chicken legs? This is what you guys even eat? Ernie: Yes. Willy: You better not be planning on feeding that to the equines, they don't eat meat. Ernie: Oh I'm not, I've get some salads for them. And for you aqudics; seafood. Mako: Is there any shrimp cocktail? Ernie: him a plate with shrimp in many different styles Knock yourself out. a chicken leg Peter: You're eating yourself. Ernie: I know. Mako: gorging down all the shrimp on his dish Pepper Clark: Wow, he really loves shrimp. Minka Mink: He is a shark afterall. Bumblebee Jr.: Hey Ernie, give us some oil over here! Ernie: down some can of oil Here you are. Jr. grabs one and chugs it down Bumblebee Jr.: burps I feel better already! Wheelie: Now yer' talkin'! Bumblebee Jr.: Ernie! Give us another one over here. Ernie: the 2 a whole bunch of oil cans Here, this'll cover ya for a while. 2 starts drinking down tons of oil Ernie: up to the equines For all of you herbivores, salads of different kinds. Applejack: Thank ya' Ernie. Bumblebee Jr.: drunked Wow! That was really insane. Ya know? hiccups Ernie: up to the Princesses and give them each a ceaser salad Here you are Princesses, some fresh ceasar salads. Princess Celestia: Thanks Ernie, they look crispier than before. Ernie: Well, the answer is quite intresting, you see. Wheelie: while Ernie speaks Scootaloo: Hey Wheelie, you okay? Wheelie: Sure, just doin' fine Scoots. hiccups Scootaloo: You don't sound good. Wheelie: Don't so... frickin'.... sil..... falls over and passes out Ernie: Oh God, I better see to them. Celesta and Luna Enjoy. leaves Cadance: Hey, I think we should Celestia and Luna join us. Twilight: Sure. Hey Princesses, how bout you come sit with us? Princess Celestia: Really? Princess Luna: You don't mind? James: Naw, come on over here. get up and start heading over Princess Celestia: Thanks. Princess Luna: We could use some company. Thomas: Then you should join us then. Vinny: Yeah. 2 elder Alicorns come up to their spot Princess Celestia: a seat Princess Luna: so too Thomas: You're eager to get to Equinelantis, aren't you? Princess Celestia: What makes you say that? Zoe Trent: You've had you muzzles in that book for the whole trip. Princess Luna: Well, yes. Yuna: Why, Mama? Princess Celestia: It just, there's something up. Brian: What do you mean? Princess Luna: Well in this portion of the journel, it's talking about the Heart of Equinelantis. Princess Celestia: But then turn the page, it cuts off. It's like there's a page missing. Sir Handel: Stu A page missing? A page missing?! What kind of crazy book is this? Where kind it possible be? Princess Luna: I'm not sure, but it's not a big deal. What's important is that we find the city. Anna: Of course, I mean it's not just the city. It's also about your father. Princess Celestia: Yes. Cadance: Indeed, I always had wonder about grandpa. Who he was and what he was like. Yuna: Likewise, I wanna see grandpa too. Princess Luna: Yuna's mane I know you do, sweetie. Snowdrop: I just wanna hear his voice. Twilight: Yes, I'm looking forward to meeting your father too. Skyla: I hope that Aunt Luna and Celestia's father is still there. Shining Armor: I bet he is kiddo. Stephen: Imagine, the first great city of Equestria. It will be our greatest find yet. Mr. Krabs: All the treasures we could find! Eddy: And maybe a lot of jaw breakers! Mucker: Jaw breakers? Eddy: Hey, I can dream. Mako: You and your jaw breakers. Remember where you won that contest and got that whole train full of jaw breakers? Eddy: I know but still! Edd: It was quite the adventure we had, and we got back our jaw breakers in the end. Mr. Krabs: Well Jaw breakers are treasure to you. Spongebob: Mr. Krabs, how do weel know you won't try and take all the treasure for yourself like you did when you used our pirate game to find the Dutchman's treasure? Mr. Krabs: Because Mr. Great White might shoot me with his pistol or blunderbluss. Evan: Aw please, if y'all want ta know about findin' treasure. I remember when me, our beavers, and my comrades once find a trainload of gold in the old mine in our old home. Timber: Who could forget about that one. Apple Bloom: So how'd it go? Timber: Well, we had just finished one of our loads when the caboose goes rolling away. Steamy: We done chase the caboose till it went inta' an old mine. Evan: We knew we had ta' git' the caboose back so we went inta' the mine. Chomper: We then came up to a 3-way switch so we had to split up. Timber: In the tunnel where me and Steamy were in, we came up to some old cars with tarps over them. So I took a look and there was 4.5 million pounds of purest gold. Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes